Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria (FNaF 2)
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is the iconic fictional location of the first two Five Nights at Freddy's games, being featured in two different variations. If the pizzeria from the second game were to be real, how will the mascots and the building itself fare in a life after people? Timeline 1 day As power grids fail worldwide, the world is engulfed by natural darkness once again. Once the great outage reaches the pizzeria, the response from the robots is mixed. The spirits inside the withered animatronics welcome it, having already experienced something like this before. The toy animatronics display a confused reaction, followed by a sudden onset of existential dread as the power just went out. Toy Freddy searches the criminal database he and his companions are tied to, only to find that no criminals are in the vicinity. While they compute theories, the robots search the pizzeria, looking for anyone to keep them company. The only things they find are themselves and their withered variations. Eventually, the toy animatronics simply give up and go back to their stage. The Mangle simply sits in its spot in Kid's Cove, unable to move due to the fact that the day prior, the children had damaged it so much that it simply can no longer move. 5 months At this point, any pizza that is inside the pizzeria has been consumed by mold and local fauna, which took up residence the establishment a month after humanity's disappearance. The toy animatronics have sat unmoving on their stage day after day, guided by a blind hope that one day, people and children would come in to greet them. Now, they have lost this hope, and their figurative hearts are broken. In their sorrow and loneliness, they tear down the banner that once adorned their stage. The puppet stirs inside its box, feeling the sudden wave of negative emotions flowing through the toy animatronics. When the entity gets out of its box to examine them to see what was wrong, it had come too late. The robots simply sit on their stage, having shut themselves down for good. Disappointed, the puppet returns to its box, and waits for the day that the killer of the five children would arrive so it could exact its revenge. 64 years Inside the pizzeria, nature is stealing the show. Soil has built up on the floor of the pizzeria, grass grows in areas where the ceiling has collapsed, letting in sunlight, and vines climb up the long dormant withered animatronics in parts and service. Very few floor tiles remain intact. The tables where children once sat at have been reduced to nothing but splinters, the posters have been damaged by rainwater seeping inside, the party hats are nowhere to be seen, and the banners and balloons have long since either been brought down by gravity, deflated naturally, or consumed by mold. The paper pals have been consumed by the animals that colonized the pizzeria, believing them to be living beings. Inside its box, soil and seeds have invaded the puppet's form and home. Over the course of a few decades, the puppet's wooden skeleton rots into nothing, and the rest of its form is used as fertilizer for the moss, fungi, and plants growing inside its box. Fall of The Mangle Unlike most of the robots, the Mangle has been put most at risk due to its heavily damaged state, allowing corrosion, water, and animals to get at its more integral parts more easily. Like the rest of the toy animatronics, its color has been washed away thanks to rainwater, completely erasing the pinks and reducing the reds to more of a light blue color. Most of the Mangle is a blood red color due to natural corrosion. Due to this corrosion, the Mangle is the first of the bunch to fall apart. As a ceiling tile in Kid's Cove falls out and lands on the Mangle, the flimsy thing causes a domino effect, knocking one of the mesh's arms out of its socket, which leads to a whole slew of other things. Afterwards, the Mangle is nothing more than an unrecognizable pile of scrap metal. Fall of the Toy Animatronics Although the toy animatronics themselves are relatively intact, save for some cracks, holes, and Toy Chica missing a finger, the very stage they were standing on proves to be their undoing. Being made mostly of wood, the stage had a stone top upon which the animatronics can stand comfortably. Now, the very thing that the robots once performed on is working against them. One support goes, leading to the rest of them failing and causing the stage to fall to the ground at an angle. This angle proves to tip the three of them over, which shattered their outer casing on impact with the ground. Among the remaining robots, only the puppet, the animatronics in parts and service and Balloon Boy still stand. 102 years (Fall of Balloon Boy) Not much has changed in the pizzeria since the toy animatronics performed their death kneel. For Balloon Boy, things have been bad ever since the puppet sealed itself back inside its box. A few years before the demise of the toy animatronics, Balloon Boy's signature balloon snapped off its stick and broke on impact with the ground. The sign hasn't fared too well either, having been faded out by time and nature. Now, the robot that once gave out balloons to children and stole batteries from flashlights to recharge itself is about to overload. As a slight tremor shakes the hollow shell that was once Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the vents to the office collapse and the supports in BB's legs give out. Soon, the outer casing of Balloon Boy's legs crack and split as the robot falls to the ground in a heap. inhale my dong enragement child 175 years (The Collapse) Due to both a lack of maintenance and natural weathering through rain and wind, the once infamous pizzeria finally collapses. Oddly, the most untouched part of the restaurant is parts and service, where the withered animatronics sit. However, the robots themselves are so warped by plants growing on and in them that they more or less resemble multicolored mounds of dirt with plants growing out of them. Eventually, Mother Nature would put them out of their misery. As the building's supports begin to fail, the walls crack, the floor tiles split, and ceiling tiles begin to fall out. Then, starting from the Prize Corner, the whole establishment falls in on itself like a house of cards. Only outlasted by Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, nothing remains of the infamous pizzeria. Not even the puppet. Category:USA Category:Restaurants Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Place Category:Nature Category:Collapses Category:Robots Category:North America